


Kirk or Spock

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-17
Updated: 2003-08-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Set: S4.For: Sunday100.





	Kirk or Spock

She rolled over in their bed post-coitus. "Kirk or Spock?"

"Anya, I'm not gay," Xander protested.

"Say you're under threat of death or you'd be paid a million dollars," she suggested excitedly.

"Fine," he reluctantly gave in. "Kirk. Much more manly."

"Spock's way more sexy - those ears," Anya sighed dreamily. "Anyway, Captain Sparrow or Will Turner?"

"Sparrow. He does have that eyeliner. I believe you, Buffy, and Dawn would agree with me. I think the Will-ster had her eye on Anamaria."

"Yes, it's been firmly established that Willow is gay. But you drug us all to see _Pirates of the Caribbean_ four times."

Xander laughed nervously, "Next pair?"

"Spike or Giles?"

"Anya! We know them!"

"So."

"Fine. Spike," Xander mumbled. "Although, Giles has that sexy authority figure thing going." He paused for a moment. "What can I say, I have daddy issues."


End file.
